Love in Italy
by cutie8pies
Summary: Rory is the photographer, and Logan is her muse. What ensues is a glorious relationship in a hidden world, or is it?
1. Coming Back Home

Rory is the photographer; Logan is her muse. What ensues is a glorious relationship in a hidden world, or is it?

**Important Author's Note: Rory never went to Yale. She moved to Italy right after Chilton (the reason will be explained later on). In my mind, there was no Tristan. It's mainly because I want to write about some fellow classmates later on, and I don't want to include him. (Sorry!)**

----Oh, pics of the stuff included in this fic will be available on my profile (just go down to where it says 'links'), and thanks to my super sweet beta _Cancat90_!----

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Gilmore Girls (but I do wish I had that 'Reading is Sexy' shirt)!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly as a beautiful brunette girl walked the beaten streets of Settignano. She smiled as she walked past the children giggling and playing soccer in the marketplace. It felt so good to be home.

She had just finished taking photos of Rome for a columnist in New York, Paris Gellar. She could still remember the shock that overcame her when she heard the name of the writer. The passionate and furious girl who she had known in high school was now married with two children.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore strolled down the worn path towards her house and laughed at the sight before her. One of the maids cried in frustration as a small Anatolian puppy jumped about, barking happily.

"Shoo, shoo!" The maid shouted in aggravation.

The brunette, Lorelai, (more affectionately known as Rory) simply laughed, as she had seen this scene many times before. She drew her camera from her bag and began taking close-up shots, making sure to include the beautiful scenery in the frames.

She sighed in contentment. It seemed like just a few moments ago she had gotten off of the plane and landed in the small town airport. She remembered the fear she had of adjusting to a new life, but all of that anxiety had left her as she looked out the window.

She saw the breathtaking cliffs with skies that were bluer than ever seemed possible. There seemed to be a magical glow about the town; the people were content to relax and enjoy the fresh air and warm breeze. In more ways than one, this town reminded her of Stars Hollow.

She shook her thoughts as the small puppy ran towards her.

"Buon giorno, Caffè!" She exclaimed as she picked up the squirming dog.

The maid scowled at the puppy but gave the brunette an affectionate smile. "How is Rome?" She asked in her heavy Italian accent.

"Full of tourists, but it's still gorgeous," the girl replied as she set greeted the elderly woman.

"Meraviglios! Oh, Lorelai has called for you," she said as she hung laundry on a line.

"Really, what did she say?" Rory questioned excitedly. She hadn't spoken to her mother in over a week because of the time difference and all of the traveling she had been doing. She had received quite a few angry messages and knew that when they did speak, she would be in trouble.

The maid laughed as she explained Lorelai's tantrum. "She cried and cried; I believe she threatened to ship you off, back to America."

Both women laughed at this; Rory was 24 years old, and her mother still thought of her as a child.

"Oh yes, your friend, Mr. Morgan, called as well. He said that he and his friend will be in town next week. He would like very much if they could stay with you," she said with a roll of the eyes. Rory giggled and began picking up clothing to hang when the maid shooed her.

"No, this is my job. Rory…please," she said with a stern face, "unpack. You will need all your energy for when Mr. Morgan arrives."

Rory nodded and made her way towards the house. It really was enchanting; the surrounding gardens were finely manicured and bloomed beautifully. The house itself was a tanned gold with large windows and incredible balcony views. The sun glistened across the entryway, and a welcoming warmth surrounded the entire property. Neighborhood children often came to play on the grounds, but not today. Today, Rory wanted to experience the peaceful bliss that was home.

She opened the door, and immediately, the scents of lavender and freshly baked garlic bread attacked her senses. She meandered up the stairs and fell upon her bed softly. Her bedroom was, in one word, comfortable. A large bed was adorned with the same olive green silk as the windows. In the corner stood an antique vase containing an assortment of colorful flowers, while the rest of the room was decorated with rugs, mirrors, and pictures Rory had taken.

The brunette stared at one framed photo in particular. It showed her and Finn grinning madly in the town square. She suddenly remembered what Arabella, the maid, had said.

Finn was going to visit. She cackled with glee; his visits were never boring. The last time he had been in town he had managed, within just a few hours, to upset many of the townspeople. However, when he befriended Rory at the local café, the town had been more welcoming.

In the short time he stayed, the neighbors fell in love with his charm and wackiness.

He was like a big brother to Rory, and she beamed when thinking of the day he left. He had promised to keep in touch, and he had presented her with her tiny puppy, Caffè Rand Gilmore. Finn had named him after the two loves of Rory's life: Coffee and Ayn Rand.

Rory grinned at the thought of seeing him until she remembered that he was bringing a friend. He had never brought anyone else with him; this was his sanctuary to get away from his obligations. If he was bringing someone with him, it must've been someone very important to him. With that thought, Rory drifted to sleep, promising herself that she would call Finn and her mother later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what's the verdict? I hope you like it, and please please review! I don't know when I'll update, but I do know that I'll do it faster if you review!


	2. A Different Side

Hey everyone! I know; I am the worst human being alive! I can't believe I took so long to update! School has started, and I have no idea how I am gonna pull this off. I have 5 APs, 2 honors, and 1 higher level class along with 4 clubs (I'm in lots of trouble). Plus, I have 3 fics which have** very** demanding (amazing, but demanding) readers.

You all rock though, and I appreciate the fact that you guys would read my stories! I love ya munchkins, and I'll update as fast as I can!

Dedicated to my beta cancat90! She keeps me sane, and so do all of the great readers!

Disclaimer: I actually do own something: a really pretty picture I painted awhile ago of ice cream! It's kinda cute! Oh, but I don't own any multi-million dollar shows...nope!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Huntzberger was amused. He was in the tiny Italian city of Settignano, and it was like no place he had ever been.

Colorful flowers lined the tiny road on which he and his friend Finn were walking; he had no idea why Finn wanted to walk through the village so bad until he experienced it. He noticed small children fooling around in the fields, and he could hear the laughter of the adults as they watched their little ones play. The town had an air of nonchalance that was difficult to ignore. The entire town seemed to be friendly, and he was outright shocked when he noticed practically the entire town run up to Finn. The kids especially adored him.

"Come on sheilas and mates, what do you say you help me and my friend Logan here find our way to the lovely Miss Rory's place?" He questioned beaming.

Logan had never seen his friend this way before. He seemed to genuinely love these kids.

They all cheered and several of them pulled on Logan's hand to lead the way.

Logan glanced up and noticed that the kids were leading him to a picturesque Italian villa. He scanned the gardens and noticed a group of tiny children being read to by a young woman. The woman looked up when she heard the children's screams of '_Finn_', and right then, Logan felt his heart stop.

The girl was a beautiful brunette with the most enchanting blue eyes. She was smiling brightly and running towards the two of them.

"Finn! Oh my God!" She yelled excitedly as Finn picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Reporter girl!" Finn yelled back.

The brunette narrowed her eyes playfully as Finn placed her on the ground and smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm not a reporter Finn; I'm a photographer," she said exasperatedly.

Finn grinned and hugged her one last time before letting go.

"Whatever you say Love. Anyway, Ror, I'd like you to meet my mate, Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is the 'photographer' known as Miss Rory Gilmore," Finn said playfully. His attention, however, was soon drawn away as a little boy attempted to show Finn his new Frisbee.

"Can I play with it I promise I won't break it like last time?" Finn pleaded with puppy eyes as his friends looked on.

"That is what you said about my toy car, no?" The little boy reprimanded him.

Rory giggled and Logan shook his head amusedly before offering his hand to Rory.

"It's a pleasure," He said charmingly.

Rory smiled a bit and shook his hand. A giddy feeling spread through her, but she ignored it and responded.

"It's nice to meet you. I have to say, you weren't what I was expecting," she said looking him up and down.

Logan looked confused for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean?"

This girl didn't seem like the judgmental type. After all, Logan had always been told that you could tell a person's character by how they interact with children, and all of the kids here seemed to love her. He watched as a little boy handed her a small bouquet of flowers tied with a ribbon.

Logan cleared his throat, and she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry; _I wasn't what you were expecting_?" He asked in a questioning manner.

Rory looked apologetic as she replied.

"I'm sorry; that didn't come out the way I meant it. It's just that…well…Finn doesn't talk a lot about his friends back home," she tried to explain. "He only says what he has to and most of the time that isn't very much. Whenever I ask him about his life he seems to redirect the conversation."

Logan smiled understandingly. "Yeah. He doesn't have a very good relationship with his parents; he isn't an open and honest guy either." Logan looked towards his friend who was now leading the kids towards the house. "That's why I was so surprised to see him hanging around with kids and actually enjoying himself."

Rory looked stunned and opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a holler.

"Reporter girl, Huntzberger, move your big behinds! I wanna see my room!" Finn yelled childishly.

Both adults chuckled before Logan offered Rory his arm. She accepted it quickly and made her way down to the house.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to the man next to her. She knew of the Huntzbergers, but she had no idea Finn was friends with one of them.

In the back of her mind, she attempted to hope that this wasn't Finn's way of setting her up, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hope it. She was sick of being alone.

Everywhere she went in Rome she saw couples of all ages strolling along the historic streets and parks, and she had felt greatly saddened.

In the past, Finn had tried to introduce her to some of his business partners, but Rory had refused. Finn always said that one day he would 'find the perfect man to live with her in her Italian paradise,' and she had laughed in his face.

Rory wasn't sure what to think, but one thought kept going through her mind.

'Me, Finn, and a really hot guy all locked up in a house. This is _definitely_ going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REMEMBER…pics of everything from this story (Rory's house, dog, etc.) are on my blog (the link is on my profile). Until next time please please review! I promise promise promise I'll update faster faster faster. Okay, I think the repetition thing is getting on my nerves now, chao!


End file.
